The Perfect WeddingNOT
by I'mChisaki
Summary: It was the perfect wedding.WAS. "So the Best man became the Groom?" Yeah, and Koko Became the Priest!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I WISHED I WAS HIGUCHI TACHIBANA…**

**I DEDICATED THIS STORY TO: CHAERTAI! ALSO KNOWN AS BEATRICE ANN DOLORES…**

**HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**_**(SORRY KUNG ITO LANG ANG MAIBIBIGAY KO HA?)**_

**-------------O.o-----------------**

_The sun was gleaming so brightly. Cool breeze of the wind indicating fall has just began. Sakura petals falling slowly from the trees to the aisle and to the altar. I can hear the soft music of the piano, I need to start marching. People were smiling at me as I walk elegantly towards the altar. Why wouldn't they? I wore the most beautiful wedding dress that was ever design. My angelic face has little make-up, showing my natural beauty. I smiled at them too, noticing my mother crying and so were my girlfriends, I chuckled. _

_I can already say this is the perfect wedding._

_Of course with the perfect groom. I put my eyes onto him. Raven-colored, messy trimmed hair that just added to his handsome features. Dashing, sturdy, strong built—wait, it's the same word…anyway-- I can say he's a stud. He's the perfect match for me…_

_He looked at me with those crimson eyes…wait…crimson eyes? He has BLUE eyes! Not crimson! Who in the hell is this guy, pretending to be my groom?_

_The raven-haired, crimson eyes—not to mention handsome guy—opened his mouth._

"_Mikan?"_

"_W-what? Who the hell are you?"_

"_Mikan?"_

"_Oh! Don't look at me like I'm an idiot! Who are you?"_

"_Mikan?"_

_He sounded like a girl. Wait a girl? This handsome dude sounded like a girl… is this for real?_

"Mikan! Wake up!"

"W-wait, what? Huh? What's happening?" I can't see anything clear… "Aww" stupid hangover.

"Are you okay?" oh, now it's clear. It was Chaertai, my best friend. **(In this story she doesn't know Hotaru or anyone in the G.A)**

"Yeah, I am." I stand up and felt a little dizzy.

"Here drink some water it can help you with your hangover and here's some medicine" I sat and took the medicine and notice, Chisaki was here too. Here…where?

"You're in my place" Chisaki answered my thoughts. "My house is the only place that is near the bar your Bachelorette party event happens."

Bachelorette Party. Did I mention? I'm getting married! After 24 years of my life, I'm going to marry someone I love! This Tuesday, I'm going to be Mrs. Tsubasa Hyuuga. (**Again, in this story, Tsubasa, Natsume and Aoi are siblings)**__I smiled at that thought. I always dreamed of being a Hyuuga since I was a little kid. Don't ask why. You would never have a decent answer from me. Kazumi, my friend, ask me that question and I answered her "Because their rich… you know?" of course it's not that they were rich. Anyway, it was just a childhood fantasy and I can't believe its happening.

"You were crazy last night, Mikan" Chaertai looked at me worriedly.

"You were drinking recklessly and dancing all over the place"

"I…did?"

"You embarrassed us, Mikan. I can't believe I went there." Ahh, Chisaki, 26 years old, never been kissed and never been touched. Maybe that's why she's irritated all the time.

"And there was this guy- wait, no- a handsome guy, watching you and smirking. He was so cute!" Chaertai continued.

"Handsome guy?" I stand up steadily this time. I need to call my mom and tell her I'm alright or there is going to have a world war 3.

"Yeah, raven-haired, crimson eyes. Dashing, handsome, cute… oh did I mention handsome?" Chaertai said dreamily. I stopped dialing. Those traits were familiar. Very familiar. Was it from a dream…or someone I know?

"Yeah, and we thought he was Tsubasa and drag you in here." Chisaki said while preparing breakfast.

"Really... Did Tsubasa know what happened?"

"No, Ayumi and Kazumi took care of that… you know them, they're reasonable enough."

"?"

"Yes?"

"Is it Sunday?"

"Yeah."

I smiled. "Happy Birthday" She smiled too.

SUNDAY. This afternoon, I was going to meet Tsubasa's friends. You know, because they were in my entourage. I pick my Maid-of-Honor (Chaertai) and 3 of the Bridesmaids (Chisaki, Ayumi and Kazumi) and the Ring bearer (Youichi). Tsubasa pick what is left.

"Mikan" Tsubasa smiled at me. "They're here."

"Oh, really?" I smiled politely at them. I should act like the perfect bride.

"Mikan, stop acting like a perfect bride or something" I glared at Ayumi who just smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh! So this is your bride?" said one of Tsubasa's male friends. He was pretty handsome. Well I think all of them are beautiful people.

The 'guy' who just talk make way towards me and kiss the back of my hand.

"She's beautiful." Tsubasa slapped his hand away from me, I just smiled.

"Well…" I started. "These are my friends. Chaertai, my Maid-of-honor." Chaertai smiled at them. "Chisaki, Ayumi and Kazumi, 3 of my Bridesmaids" Chisaki folded her arms but nod at them while Ayumi and Kazumi smiled and gave them a peace sign. "And the other one is not yet here…"

"And these 2…" Tsubasa put his arms around 2 girls. One with a bubbly pink hair and the other have raven shiny hair. "Are the other bridesmaids."

"Hey!" the pink one looked kind.

"Hmm." The Raven sounds very creepy. This must be Hotaru. So the pink haired is Tsubasa's best friend, Misaki.

"And these 4 men are the groomsmen. Ruka, Kaname, Yuu, and Koko."

"Hey! How 'bout me?" the 'guy' who kissed my hand ask.

"Tono, you're a clown so be it."

Everyone in the room laughed except Tono and Hotaru.

"And this chibi-"he said while pointing out a Raven-haired girl with crimson eyes. Is it me or a lot of people in this room are raven-haired?

"I'm not chibi! I'm petite and I'm just 14! Nii-chan!" I recognized her. She's Aoi, Tsubasa's younger sister.

"Alright, Aoi is the flower girl."

"Really?'

"Yeah, I know right?" Aoi glared at his brother. "Why am I a flower girl? I'm too old for that!"

"Don't worry, my Ring bearer Youichi is 15."

"Wow, a 14 year old Flower girl and a 15 year old Ring bearer…classic."

I smiled at Aoi's joke.

"Wait a minute, where's the best man?" ask Chaertai.

"Oh…I don't know" Tsubasa scratched his head. "Late I guess… he just came back yesterday from America, You know—"

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Youichi! Why are you late?"

"Hey, don't shout… I was just fashionably late…?"

"I didn't shout.' Even though I did." I just said it louder for emphasis." **(Okay so where did I get that?)**

"Yeah,yeah…oh, I'm with someone else…he's late too."

'Who—" HE was leaning over the door.

HE was smirking at me.

HE was looking very, very handsome.

And that HE is…

NATSUME HYUUGA.

--------------O.o--------------------

**THAT WAS NOT THE END DON'T WORRY.**

**SO, I'M HERE AGAIN TO GREET CHAERTAI! **

**HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**MIKAN AND OTHERS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEA!**

**MIKAN: WISH YOU A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**NATSUME: SHE GETS IT ALREADY, IDIOT.**

**MIKAN: HMMPH!**

**NATSUME: (SIGH AND LOOK AT YOU-BEA-) HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAERTAI…(SMILE A LITTLE)**

_**(O? DI BA? NA GREET KA PA NI NATSUME!)**_

**CHAPTER 2 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- VVVVVVVVVVV**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

--------------O.o---------------------

"He's here! Chi-chan! He's here!" Chaertai squealed beside Chisaki. Wait Chaertai knows Natsume?

"Mikan he's the one at the bar, you know? The person we thought was Tsubasa?"

"R-really?" He saw me that time? Oh, God, he might think I'm a…a…I'm not gonna say it.

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

I looked away.

He didn't look away. _Deym._

Well, he is why I dreamt of being a Hyuuga when I was a kid. We were childhood friends when we were 10. And I fell in love with him…God, I don't want to remember…Ever!

"Hey, Mikan, can you ask Tsubasa if I can have Natsume as a birthday present?" Chaertai smiled sweetly at me.

"What?"

"Oh, please. I super, doper love him! Please?"

"W-what? I…can't Chaertai."

"But it's my birthday today…"

"I'm…I'm…"

"What's going on?" Natsume appeared beside Chaertai. I didn't notice him walking—he smiled. At Chaertai. What?

"It's your birthday? Happy birthday then." Why did he smiled at Chaertai? He never smiled at anybody…even me!

"T-thank you." Chaertai smiled shyly. Lucky you.

I looked (again) at Natsume.

He was looking at me. And I was just dazed. I felt like it was only the two of us. I felt…cheesy. I snap out of it when I heard someone clap.

"Okay, okay! Everyone's here? Good." It was our Wedding planner, Eisen. "Remember everyone…Tomorrow is the wedding rehearsal! 10:00 a.m sharp. Were going to rehearse at St. Blossom's church. 10:00 a.m sharp, okay? No lates! Youichi? Natsume! Okay!" If I want a Perfect wedding, Eisen wanted it more.

I felt Natsume still looking at me. I'm holding myself from blushing. So I walk towards Tsubasa and hug his arms.

_It's my wedding on Tuesday, please, stop this erratic beating of my heart. It's supposed to be for Tsubasa! Oh, C'mon!_

"Hey, Chaertai…do you want to have a birthday date with me?"

There was an eerie silence when Natsume asked Chaertai.

I slightly cough to erase the awkward atmosphere.

"Yes…" she smiled

I cough louder.

----O.o-----

"Uhh, Miss, stop pulling the ribbons." Said the saleslady. That's when I stop pulling them.

"Sorry…"

I was walking in Central Mall later that day. I was thinking to buy a gift for my Husband-to-be, Tsubasa.

Suddenly, I'm not in the mood. What's happening to me? I'm supposed to be happy! I'm getting married! I'm going to be a Hyuuga!

"_Hey, Chaertai…do you want to have a birthday date with me?"_

"_Yes…"_

Yeah… a Hyuuga. But …I want N-Aoi to be my husband. Who am I kidding? I can't admit that I'm—

"ahh!" I slipped. Why didn't I notice a slippery sign? I closed my eyes to feel the impact but instead I felt 2 strong arms holding me from falling.

"You're still clumsy?" I know that voice. I open my eyes and saw the most handsome **(how many times do I have write it?) **face I have seen in my whole life. Natsume's.

I stand up. Natsume was still holding my waist.

"Uhm…" he took it off.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shopping. You? Your date finished?"

"Maybe…" And what? Don't tell me they're still dating? It has been 3 hours! Not that I'm timing them…God, no.

We were walking silently. It was very awkward.

"Do you want to eat?"

"Yes." I bit my lip. Why did I say yes immediately?

Natsume smiled. "You're still a glutton?"

"Shut up." I pretended to be in a bad mood. Who would be in a bad mood when you're with him?

"C'mon." he hold my hand and drag me to a restaurant.

His hands felt warm. I felt more secure… Why? Why did he come back now?

O.o

We ended eating burgers and fries in the parking lot. All the restaurants are full, and now we're eating peacefully with a sunset as scenery in front of us.

"You and Tsubasa…huh?"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence again. I can't believe were talking like this.

"You and Chaertai?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"She's cute but she's already in love with someone else."

"You."

"No." He smiled again. At ME. "Someone…his first name starting with J." **(Hmm, sino kaya yun Bea? :D)**

"Oh…" that was a relief. Oh ,NO,NO! I was not relieved!

I close my eyes and shook my head. This isn't happening. Calm down, Mikan. Breathe in and out. Why can't this stupid heartbeats stop! I can't help blushing…what in—

I felt warm lips in mine.

It was calming. Wait—

I open my eyes and saw… Natsume kissing me! I pushed him. _This is WRONG! ! _ I slapped him. Hard.

And…and… he looked at me with this guilty face…

So I did what girls usually do after a surprising kiss.

Blushed and RUN.

This is FREAKING WRONG!

NO! NO! Don't say it…PLEASE.

I stopped running and fell down on my knees.

I was still in love with him.

I still love him.

--O.o—

"_Natsume!" said a little 10 year old brunette._

"_What?"_

"_Oh, are you angry?"_

"_No, irritated more likely."_

"_Well then. I think I'm going back when you're not irritated anymore." Mikan started to walk away._

"_What is it? Tell me already."_

"_It's not that important."_

"_Oi, Little girl, tell me already…"_

"_Stop calling me little girl, If I wasn't in love with you—" Mikan covered her mouth with her hands._

_Natsume looked shock but more amused. "Mikan, your—"_

Aww. I fell down in my bed.

What time is it?

"It's 9:30." Oh, 9:30.

"Chaertai! What are you…"

"They thought you were going to be late… well I'm here!"

"Oh, right…9:30…it's already 9:30?" I run to my bathroom.

"Told you…"

I shook my head and look at myself in the mirror. Tomorrow's the big day! I smiled. But it looked fake.

_What should I do?_

----O.o---

"Where is the priest?" Eisen was freaking out.

"Oh, didn't we tell you? The priest is not attending the rehearsal."

"Ayumi! Kazumi!" the two just gave her a peace sign.

It was rehearsal day. I look dreadful. It was like a funeral rather than my Wedding.

"You..." Eisen pointed Koko. "You'll be the temporary priest…go."

"Nice. I always wanted to be a priest." Koko smiled as he went to the end of the aisle where the altar is.

"Dearly beloved…I am the priest"

"Oh, shut up…" Eisen looked more dreadful than I am. Hmmm, must be the pressure.

"Everyone in their places please! You, Best man-" My heart skipped."-beside the groom. Everyone! Bridesmaids, groomsmen, line up! Mikan at the end. Okay?" I nodded. "Okay, Music!"

The piano started playing. The entourage started marching. I don't know why but my heart is beating fast. I walked slowly down the aisle.

"Faster, Mikan and look at your Groom not the floor." Eisen pinpointed.

I walked faster and looked at my groom—err—best man. I was dazed again by his dreamy eyes.

Because of that I've done something embarrassing. I tripped before I reached the altar. And those familiar strong hands help me up again.

"I-I'm sorry" I'm stuttering. Tsubasa's just behind him. Oh my… kill me now or forever hold your peace!

I cleaned myself and smiled at Tsubasa, completely ignoring Natsume and make my way to the altar.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Dearly beloved we are here to witness…blah,blah,blah,blah blah."

"KOKO!"

"Okay, Okay… so if anyone I mean ANYONE…"

"KOKO!"

"Anyone here who doesn't approve of this union speak or shout now or forever hold your peace and your broken heart,"

There was silence.

"Uhm. Anyone? Name starting with—"

"This is just a rehearsal KoKo…" I said. I want to go home now and cry. It feels like I'm going to commit the biggest mistake in my life.

"No one? You sure? Okay, blah-blah. You may kiss the bride."

I closed my eyes waiting . But someone drag me away from the altar. It was… Natsume.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Stop!"

"There's no wedding going to happen tomorrow." I was stunned. And Natsume kept dragging me.

"Eisen!" oh yeah. Eisen fell unconscious.

"Get a priest!"

"I'm a priest!"

"Natsume…" He stopped.

"Mikan you're going to be my wife, no matter what happens. For better or for worse."

"_Stop calling me little girl, If I wasn't in love with you—" Mikan covered her mouth with her hands._

_Natsume looked shock but more amused. "Mikan, your… your gonna be my wife! I'm going to marry you no matter what!"_

I smiled at that memory. But tears fall down my face.

Natsume wipe them away. "I love you." I cried harder.

"Stop crying, idiot."

"I-I can't help it! Why now?" Natsume looked at the people inside the church.

"I'm going to explain, on the way…lets go."

"Where?"

"To another church, lets get married." He dragged me away, laughing.

"So that's Natsume's way of saying 'I object?'" Tsubasa asked suddenly.

"You look fine with it."

"Yeah. I know she's still in love with him." Tsubasa put his arms around Misaki.

"What? Wait. Don't touch me."

"Let's go. I'll tell you on the way. Mi-chan, will you marry me?"

"S-shut up!"

"AWW!"

"So the best man became the groom." Hotaru said. She was taping the whole scene from the start, actually.

"Can I be the priest again?"

"No! I want to be one!"

"But you're a girl."

"And you're gay."

"Shut up!"

"Ooh, Eisen rises from the dead."

"Well at least it was…the PERFECT WEDDING, Right?"

-------O.o-----------

**THAT WAS FINISHED YEY!**

**AGAIN…**

**CHAERTAI! AHLABYU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**XOXOCHISAKIXOXOX**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!------------------------------VV**


End file.
